


Not the Way We Planned to Tell Him (Thomas Jefferson X Alexander's Little Sister Reader)

by Riverthunder



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Laurens is probably the only person who is not over the top so good job to him, Lawyer Alexander, Lawyer Thomas Jefferson, M/M, Mentions of sex/drinking (nothing explicit), Pregnancy, Reader is way too paranoid for her own good, Reader talks in her sleep, Swearing, Thomas is very overprotective and wants to cuddle, Very cliché fluff, really terrible jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverthunder/pseuds/Riverthunder
Summary: You've just discovered you're pregnant. You're sure Thomas will be happy, but you can't help feeling worried about telling him.... and the fact you know your brother Alexander is going to be furious isn't helping matters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me comments and/or requests, they encourage me to continue writing and posting. I'd like to continue posting here but if no one says anything I start to lose motivation.
> 
> I am the original writer of this fic, originally known as hamilton-fics-for-all on tumblr. I have no intention of returning to that site. Please do not post my work there. You are, however, free to let others know where I am, and that I will be posting fics here from now on.
> 
> Length: 2882 Words  
> Genre: Romance, Cute, Kinda Funny  
> AU: Modern  
> Pairings: Thomas Jefferson X Reader, Alexander Hamilton X John Laurens  
> Warnings: Swearing, Pregnancy, mentions of drinking and sex (however these are not explicit)  
> Triggers?: None  
> Requester: None, this was for my own amusement  
> Request: Me: Let's write something where Thomas and Alexander get to try and fight each other around an angry pregnant female, that sounds fun  
> Request Status: OPEN (please send me requests, I need some motivation, haha)  
> A/N: I hope you all enjoy this, I had a lot of fun writing it.

“Oh, fuck.”

You stared down at the white stick in your hand, a pregnancy test.

Of course it was positive.

“Shit. Fuck. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, FUCK IT ALL TO HELL.”

You sat down on the edge of the bathtub. This was the worst time for you to be pregnant. You still hadn't told your older brother, Alexander, that you were dating, let alone who your boyfriend was. That also meant he didn't know you were living with your boyfriend, which would only make the situation worse. You weren't eager to tell him because of your coming baby- even though you'd have to.

You were also a bit worried about Thomas’s reaction, although there was one thing you didn't have to worry about with him- anger about who the father was. With him, your biggest concern was that he wouldn't think you were ready, or that he would regret having a kid before you were married.

But telling Alexander that the father of his sister’s child, his future niece or nephew, was his rival and self-proclaimed arch nemesis, Thomas Jefferson, was not something you were looking forward to.

“Why the hell did we get so goddamn drunk?” You muttered, remembering how you and Thomas had gotten yourselves completely plastered and had a night of fun without taking your usual precautions. You'd hoped your birth control would handle it, but that was never a guarantee and clearly on the one night you'd let your guard down the little pills had failed you.

You heard the key in the lock of the apartment door and shuddered- time to face your boyfriend.

“(Y/N)? Are you home yet?” Thomas called. “If you're not I'm making macaroni and cheese for dinner.”

“I'm here,” you replied, stepping out of the bathroom. “I haven't started dinner yet, though-”

“I CALL IT,” Thomas interrupted, ducking towards the cupboard and throwing it open to seize a box of macaroni and cheese.

“Hey, I have to talk to you,” you said, taking the box from him but ripping open the package.

“You okay?” Thomas asked, looking at you in confusion. “You look like you're going to be sick.”

“I feel like I'm going to be sick,” you muttered, taking the cheese packet out of the noodles and setting it aside.

“Hey, beloved, are you okay?” Thomas inquired, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you close. He nuzzled your face and rested his chin on your shoulder. “You know you can tell me anything, angel mine.”

“Your pet names are slowly inflating my good qualities to ridiculous exaggerations,” you warned him, shimmying out of his grasp and getting a pot from the cabinet before filling it with water.

“That's impossible,” Thomas scoffed. “You're the best woman I know.”

“Yeah, let's see how you feel about that after you find out what I've got to tell you,” you mumbled. Why couldn't you just tell him? You weren't afraid of Thomas- even when he was annoyed or angry with you he never yelled, and he never grabbed you or hurt you. He was nothing but kind and gentle with you. Why were you still so nervous?

Deciding it was now or never, you screwed up your courage. “Thomas, I have something important I need to tell you.”

“Okay.”

“I'm…. Well…. I'm….”

“(Y/N), are you okay? Are you sick?” Thomas gently reached over to cup your face and pressed the back of his hand to your forehead to test your temperature. “You look flushed but you don't feel too warm. Are you sure you're alright?”

“Thomas, let me go,” you muttered, wriggling free of him and taking his larger hands in your smaller ones. “Thomas, do… Do you remember that night a few weeks ago, when we got drunk…?”

“Yes…? What about it? Did something happen?”

“Yeah…. A big something.”

You pulled the pregnancy test out of your pocket and handed it over.

Thomas stared at the small white stick. “You're…. You're pregnant?”

“Yes,” you mumbled, looking away. You couldn't detect the emotion in Thomas’s voice, and you weren't prepared to allow yourself to be excited at the prospect of being a mother unless Thomas indicated he was at least okay with being a father.

“(Y/N)?”

You looked up. Thomas was watching you with his dark eyes, and he looked concerned. “(Y/N), my love, is everything alright? Are you okay?”

You shrugged a bit. “I… I don't want you to be upset.”

“Upset?” Thomas stared at you. “Why would I be upset? I'm not the one who has a small human growing inside them. I don't have to deal with morning sickness, cravings, or a baby painfully beating up my insides. I have no excuse to be upset right now while you're creating life.”

The seriousness in his tone made you laugh. You hugged him, burying your face in his shoulder (though you had to stand on your tiptoes to do so), and clung to him. The relief made you realize just how stressed you had been over telling Thomas. The secret fear that he wouldn't want to have a family with someone who shared Alexander’s blood had caused you to worry about Thomas and Alexander both abandoning you with your future son or daughter, leading you to attempt to raise the child on your own, which you weren't capable of.

Thomas hugged you close. “This kid is going to be amazing,” he said after a few moments of silence. “I mean, look at their parents. Both of us are absolutely gorgeous and we’re beyond intelligent.”

“You're boasting again,” you mumbled, still hanging on tight.

“I'm not boasting. That implies lies. I know who I'm dating and she's beautiful and smart as hell.”

Eventually you released Thomas, and immediately his demeanor changed. Suddenly he was highly protective, urging you to sit down and relax in his armchair with a book while he finished making dinner. He heaped up your plate with food (“You're eating for two now, (Y/N). We can't have you undereating.”) and showered you with extra love and attention. Suddenly Thomas couldn't seem to kiss or hold you enough. He was suddenly starved for attention- whether that was because he knew the baby would eventually take priority for both of you when it came or because of your tears earlier, you weren't sure.

You knew the overprotective way he was acting would annoy you soon, but for now you were glad to allow him to pamper you.

By the time your usual bedtime rolled around you were laying in bed next to Thomas, wrapped in more blankets than was strictly necessary, watching one of your favorite Disney movies. 

Thomas broke the silence between you first. “Looks like we have to tell Alexander eventually.”

“Don't remind me,” you shuddered, scared of your brother’s reaction. You buried your face in your blankets, as if hiding in them would make your problem disappear.

“Don't worry about him,” Thomas said evenly, petting your hair and trying to coax you out. “He's not stupid enough to try and cut ties with you if you're with me. He'd rather have my kid close to try and turn the little rug rat against me.”

However, despite Thomas’s best efforts, your fears ran more rampant than ever. After the movie ended, you were lying on your side in bed, Thomas fast asleep behind you with his arms wrapped around your waist, leaving you alone with your thoughts, which warned of Alexander hating you and your future child for your connection to Thomas, and Thomas running off with some other young, pretty girl, one who wasn't the sister of his rival and who didn't have the burden of a child.

You fell into an uneasy sleep that night, plagued by bad dreams you wouldn't remember in the morning, though you knew what fears would have controlled them and created them.

~(*)~

The next morning, Thomas made a heaping breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, oatmeal, grits, freshly peeled oranges and grapes purchased two days beforehand, with cocoa to drink.

“Thomas, I can't eat all of this,” you protested, as he heaped a third helping of grits onto your plate. “I'll burst.”

“You need more energy than ever,” Thomas replied. “You're making another human. Eat.”

You rolled your eyes and pushed your plate away. “I'm going to wash the windows.”

“Nope,” Thomas replied, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and resting his chin on your head.

“What do you mean, ‘nope’?”

“No hard labor while you're pregnant.”

“Thomas, the hardest labor is at the end. I need practice.”

“No,” he repeated, ignoring your attempt at humor. “You're not allowed to do chores. I'll do that stuff when I get home.”

“Thomas, how are you going to stop me when you get to work?”

“Easy.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes. You're coming with me.”

~(*)~

True to his word, Thomas made you come to work with him. You were seated behind Alexander in the courtroom, listening as your brother made a case as to why Thomas’s client was guilty. You'd lied to him, saying you had just gotten tired of studying for your math final and decided to come watch the trial for a small break. In all honesty, the trial bored you, even more so than usual since Thomas and Alexander had both made this their favorite topic of conversation with you in recent months. The preparation leading up to it had drained you of any interest you once had, and the only comfort you found in the trial was the fact that the whole mess would be over with once the verdict was given. Although, then you'd have to deal with the loser complaining and the winner gloating, which didn't strike your fancy any more than your current predicament.

To distract yourself from the trial, you'd brought a few books and a drawing pad. You spent most of the trial drawing Thomas as he spoke, speedily sketching out his facial expressions as he struck down your brother’s case point by point and expertly explained away any evidence incriminating his client. Slowly the sketches turned from Thomas staring down your brother with furrowed brows to Thomas holding a small child in his arms, hugging the infant to his chest while it slept.

“How was that?” Alexander smirked, snapping you out of your distracted reverie. “Did I cream that arrogant Virginian bastard or what?”

“Um, sure.”

Alexander sighed. “Let's just get lunch,” he grumbled, put off by your lack of enthusiasm.

~(*)~

You were half-heartedly nibbling on your hamburger as Alexander ranted about the trial and everything Thomas had done that annoyed him (“And when he dropped his damn pen! I swear if he doesn't start showing more respect when I'm speaking I’ll shove a pen in his throat! Then he won't need to worry about getting one off the ground!”)

Suddenly a bundle wrapped in paper was dropped on your plate. You jumped, but then smelled the sandwich inside the wrapping. Without looking up you tore into it, beginning to eat more messily than you usually did.

“What the hell are you doing here, Jefferson? (Y/N), drop it! He probably poisoned it, the sick fuck.”

You didn't listen.

Thomas smirked, rubbing your shoulder with one hand. “Feel a little better?” He asked. “You looked like you were in the mood for something besides burgers.”

You mumbled a response even you couldn't understand in between bites.

“You're welcome, my love,” Thomas replied smoothly, taking the burger you'd been picking at and taking a bite.

You and Alexander both froze.

“Jefferson, that's my baby fucking sister,” Alexander growled, standing up at his full height (although that didn't do much to make him more intimidating- he looked cuter at full height than anything).

Thomas shrugged. “She's my fiancée.”

“Fiancée? Only in your fucking dreams!”

“Well, I suppose it isn't official yet, but she's still expecting my child. That counts for something.”

Alexander stared at you. “(Y/N), punch him in his lying face. Preferably his goddamn perfect teeth.”

You just shook your head. “I can't. He's not lying.”

Alexander stared. “You mean- you- and he- and he-” Alexander looked sick, then furious. “YOU FUCKED MY BABY SISTER!?”

You would have been beet red if Alexander hadn't leapt like a jaguar across the table to try and strangle Thomas while you fought to yank him off.

“First of all,” Thomas snarled once Alexander was no longer clawing at his face and clothes, “how DARE you use such vile language in the presence of my girlfriend. Secondly, the baby is on it’s way, whether you like it or not. And finally, I will be there with (Y/N) raising that baby and taking care of it. The only question here is whether or not you'll be in the baby’s life.”

Thomas pulled you to your feet. “Come on, (Y/N). I'll buy you a new outfit. The one you have on is covered in ketchup.”

You wanted to stay and talk to Alexander, but the expression of hatred and rage on his face scared you too much. Reluctantly, you followed Thomas away.

~(*)~

You hadn't heard from Alexander for three days. Thomas was still pampering you-more now, in fact, since the night before he had proposed. You'd accepted, of course. How could you not? After the beautiful speech he'd given you about how excited he was to be the father of your baby and how much he wanted to be there to provide for both of you, you didn't think you'd be able to refuse a pipe cleaner ring. As it turned out, he'd bought a ring with a fabulous amethyst on it, surrounded by smaller rubies on a silver band. 

Thomas was just handing you a bowl of ice cream from where he'd bundled you up in a cocoon of blankets on his armchair when there was a knock at your apartment door.

When Thomas opened it, you were surprised to see-

“Laurens?”

“Hey, (Y/N).”

The freckled face of your brother’s boyfriend was a shocking surprise.

“What are you doing here?” Thomas asked suspiciously.

“Just needed to talk.” Laurens approached you and sat in the chair beside the armchair. “You certainly look taken care of.”

“Of course she is. She's like a goddess on land.”

“Thomas, we've talked about this.”

“Listen, (Y/N), Alexander feels really bad after what he said. We talked and I think he knows why you didn't tell him about Thomas.”

You stared at Laurens, uncomprehending.

“Well, your dad walked out on you guys while you were pretty young and your mom died. I told him you were probably worried about being alone to raise your baby and that the way he flipped out probably didn't help.”

“It didn't,” Thomas growled from behind you. He leaned down and rested his chin on your head, draping his arms over your shoulders. “She's been having nightmares about both of us leaving her.”

“I have?”

“You have. You talk in your sleep, by the way, angel mine.”

Shit. How much other embarrassing stuff did Thomas know about because you talked in your sleep?

“Alexander wants to know if it's okay if he comes over to apologize,” John continued.

“Of course it is,” you said.

“He better,” Thomas mumbled, before yelling when you pinched his wrist.

“I'd love to see Alexander again.”

~(*)~

An hour later Thomas was again holding open the door, this time for Alexander with John hanging back behind him. Your brother was holding a large, stuffed teddy bear holding a heart in its front paws that read “I’m Sorry”, a bouquet of purple hyacinths, and a basket of candy.

“I'm sorry!” Alexander yelled before you or Thomas could say anything. He shoved the gifts into Thomas’s arms and bolted for you, hugging you tightly in his arms. “I was so angry you were with the guy that beats me all the time that I forgot you were probably scared something might happen with your kid like what happened with us! But (Y/N),” Alexander added, pulling away to loom you in the eye, “here's the thing: as much as I hate Thomas, if I said he'd ever dream of walking out on you or your kid I'd be lying. As much as I hate him I know he's better than that. You picked a good guy even if I don't like him. And I won't leave either. I'll be around for you and the kid too. Someone has to kick Jefferson’s ass when he's not treating you like a queen.”

You, of course, were crying harder than ever by now, but you laughed through the tears, choking out a “thank you” to your brother as you sobbed. 

“Well, that went well,” John said cheerfully as he watched you and Alexander (your brother was currently demanding you have a boy because “Jefferson wants a daughter so he can have a princess, the so-called ‘patriot’”).

Thomas was smiling at you, glad to finally see a smile free of worry or fear on your face. “It's not how we planned to tell him. But I'm glad it worked out for the best. It's nice to see her happy and excited, and to know she's got her whole family with her like she wanted.”


End file.
